Bloodthirsty Revenge
by AriRunner9523
Summary: When you look back at high school in your forties, you'll find guilt thinking of people you insulted and bullied. You'll even feel bad about what you said behind their backs, even if they never found out about it. If only I hadn't been so ignorant. If only I'd left Edd alone. I wouldn't be in this mess. To be adopted by Yunnora Lovespell
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was at school wandering the halls during my free period. Everyone's either sitting in the hall or the classrooms, busying themselves with undone homework and makeup assignments. I had work to do, I just chose not to do it. I just wanted to wander the halls, nodding to my junior homies and staring down meek freshmen to get them scared. I was what you'd call the "school alpha bully" or whatever. I was the baddest, meanest dude in school, to one person especially.

And here he is now.

Edd Vincent was at his locker fiddling away with his textbooks. I pick on him the most. Why? Because the sophomore has no friends, he's shy, he's defenseless, and everyone thinks it's funny when I mess with him.

I'm not kidding. The nerd _really_ has no friends. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I constantly torture him. Maybe it's because he's a faggot.

I started targeting the pathetic creature a year ago when he moved here¾here being Peach Creek High in Cherry Field, Rhode Island, a super tiny town in the southern part of the state¾from Alaska. I had no particular reason for making fun of him when he arrived, but making people the butt of my joke was just something I enjoyed. Plus, everyone else found it funny, so I liked it.

Smirking, I approached.

"Y'know," I began. He jumped when he heard me, and meekly turning to face me. Those baby blue eyes looked into mine, and I could tell he was scared. "You'd probably have more friends if you weren't such a dweeb."

He sighed, and turned back to his locker. "Salutations to you too, Kevin."

"Listen dork," I said, beginning the lie that would end my mortal life. "A friend of mine wanted to ask you to Junior Prom, but he was too scared so he sent me over."

I'd caught his interest. "Really?" he asked hopefully. "May I ask who?"

"Kane Edwards," I said. "Know him?"

"Yeah," he said. "He sits next to me in Spanish."

"Right. So will you go with him?"

He smiled. "I'd be delighted!"

"Great. The dance is Friday after school. Meet Kane in the foyer ten till seven. We'll take pictures and such."

"That sounds like a good arrangement! Thank you Kevin!"

I nodded, then strutted away. He'd bought it. What a gullible little dork.

"Hey Kevin!"

The tiny blond was managing a small run in her high heels to catch up with me. My girlfriend, Nazz St. Germain. The prettiest girl in school.

"We still on for Junior Prom?" she asked. "I already got my dress! You're gonna love it! Make sure to wear a yellow tie, 'kay? I want us to match!"

"Wouldn't miss it, gorgeous," I assured her, seeing her grin at my pet name for her. "I'll be a little late going in, though. I got something to do first."

"It's not a prank on that poor nerd, is it?" she asked.

"Well…" I said.

"You should just leave the kid alone, Kev. He's pathetic enough."

"But what, my dear, would be the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. Just don't be too late or I'll have to dance with Eddy Karlsen."

With that, she turned and walked away.

Uggh! Eddy Karlsen! What a jackass. I mean, that coming from me is probably redundant, but I really hate the guy. He's been after Nazz since I started dating her, and I know he only likes her because she's with me.

I don't have to worry about it though. My prank won't take long.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Bullying in this chapter and slight KevinxNazz. Don't hate me. Please? Tell me what you think! Especially you, Air Is For Important People, I love your comments :) And you Formalhaut :)

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of the Junior Prom, and I'd just arrived at Nazz's house wearing a gay yellow tie like she'd asked.

I knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Skye in a strapless, skintight yellow dress, and I was suddenly glad I wore a yellow tie.

"Hey Kev," she greeted.

"Hey beautiful," I grinned.

She smiled back. "Can I have my corsage?"

I took out the yellow and white corsage and put it on her dainty wrist.

"It's so pretty!" she cooed.

"Like you," I said smoothly.

She laughed, and hugged me, then we got in my car and I drove us to the high school.

"Is he here yet?" I asked Kane, the poor sucker I'd tricked into "liking" Edd.

"Nope," he said bitterly. "I can't believe you're making me do this. Makes me look like a faggot."

"Quit whining," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "He better hurry. I saw Eddy Karlsen come in a few minutes ago, and if we don't get done, he's gonna steal your girlfriend."

I growled in my throat, and cursed Eddy's name.

The door opened, and in came Edd wearing a dress shirt, slacks, and a really dorky sweater vest. Kane and I snickered.

"Go get 'im, tiger," I told Kane.

"Gross," he groaned, but did anyway.

I hurried to my post at the Computer Lab, and checked the surveillance cameras I had set up in the janitor's closet. I also checked the microphone. This was an extra special surprise and I wanted everything to be perfect. I checked the hookup from the cameras to the TV I had set up in the gym. I wanted an audience.

An AV club geek told me how to wire it, and if I forgot the combination, my plan would be ruined.

I watched the cameras and waited. Finally, I saw Kane lead Edd into the closet, which was my cue. I hooked up the cameras to the TV in the gym's feed, then sprinted to the gym with a few microphones.

When I got there, everyone was laughing as Kane locked him in the closet. My friend Aaron had done his part. All the teachers were out of the way.

"Hey!" I got everyone's attention. "Take a mic and start shouting at him!"

After everyone shouted some awful profanities and such at him, I took a mic.

"Hey dorko!" I shouted. "How's the weather in there?"

"Let me out!" he cried.

"You won't be out of there until the janitor finds you," I told him.

I shut off the TV, and left him to rot.

I made my way over to Nazz, who was sitting at a table.

"Hey beautiful," I said, sitting next to her.

"Nice prank," she said with a laugh. "Totally trumps the senior prank, that's for sure."

"Those seniors are idiots," I told her smugly. "I can't wait till next year."

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

I lead her over to the dance floor, and we danced the night away.

If you're wondering who won Junior Prom King and Queen, it was me and Nazz, of course.

It was a great night, the last night before my life as I knew it dissolved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I saw Edd on Monday, and went up to him.

"What a great prank, huh dweeb?" I asked him, laughing like a maniac.

"You are a terrible human being!" he cried.

"Why thank you," I said smugly.

"Mark my words!" he snapped. "I will get you for this! I will!"

"Really?" I challenged him. "Fine. Auditorium during lunch. Give me your best shot."

"Do not be late," he said.

So I met Edd in the auditorium during lunch.

"Alright, nerd," I said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I didn't want it to come to this, Kevin," Edd said, walking toward him. "I thought I could handle some harmless taunting. But you became more and more vicious. The dance was the last straw. You don't deserve to be alive."

"Is that a threat?" I chucked.

Edd grinned, exposing a pair of fangs. "It's more of a promise.

I started backing away, eyes wide. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're a v-v-vampire?" I stuttered.

"That is correct," he said, like it was nothing. "You messed with me, and now I will get even. I've picked up a few vampire tricks in my six-hundred years."

"Six-hundred years?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been roaming the Earth as a sixteen-year-old for that long, and let me tell you, Kevin, it gets lonely. It's the reason I came here. To find a companion."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's time you get a taste of being an outcast."

In the blink of an eye, he had me pinned to the floor, and had sunk his teeth into my neck. Everything went black as he bled me dry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I slowly came to in a dimly lit concrete room. There was blood smeared in symbols on my chest, and I was lying on a cold concrete table.

"Good, you're awake," Edd said, entering the room dressed in purple skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"Why is there blood on me?" I asked.

"I had to perform a ritual involving those symbols to ensure you wouldn't die before you completed the change," he explained. "You can wash it off."

"Is it…mine?" I asked uneasily.

"It used to be," he said with a wink.

"You mean…I'm a…"

He held up a mirror. "You're a vampire."

I looked in the mirror, flashing my teeth. I had fangs. I still looked like me, though. Same red hair, same green eyes. I just had fangs.

"You're a demon," I hissed at him.

"Well, you're a monster," he snapped at me. "Who locks someone in a closet and shouts insults at him? A sick person, that's who! You deserve this, and the damnation that comes with it!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I never should've done it."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I think you're pretty pleased with yourself. You're only sorry because you want to escape."

"That's…true," I muttered.

"Well too bad. You can't get away from me. I've been everywhere on Earth. I could find you easily."

"Just let me go, Edd," I pleaded. "You've already damned me eternally. What else do you want?"

"A partner would be nice," he said, slowly circling the table, eyeing me with fascination. "I haven't had one since Peter Upton died two-hundred years ago."

I sat up and studied the elder vampire. A partner? Was he being serious? He stood in front of me, probably waiting for my next question.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was murdered," he said slowly, eyes sweeping about the room.

"By who?" I asked, somehow guessing the answer.

"By me," he growled. "He cheated on me with a dozen whores or more."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're insane!"

"Maybe," he muttered, smirking.

I thought for a second. "Wait…so does that mean being your partner means we would be like…together?"

"Sometimes, but in this case you'd just be my assistant and I'd train you in being a vampire." The raven-haired immortal paused, and smirked. "Unless you wanted a little more." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Don't see how."

He walked across the room, and tossed me a towel and a bag of thick red liquid, of course was obviously blood. I was supposed to be grossed out but my mouth watered at the sight of the human nectar. The thought of drinking blood excited me, but also sickened me. I really was damned.

"Quit drooling over the blood and clean up!" Edd snapped. "We must get going soon before people start looking for you."

My attention shifted from the blood to the towel. It was really soft, and dark red, like the blood. I started cleaning the blood off my body.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A place," he said, digging through a crates of clothes.

"Where is this place?" I asked, catching a pair of jeans and a black shirt that had been thrown at me.

"Somewhere."

After dressing, I stood, and looked at him. "I can't just go away. I have a life here."

"You no longer have a life here," he said.

"Yes I do!" I argued. "No one thinks I was murdered."

"Listen, Kevin," he said gently. "You're a newborn vampire. It's not safe for you to go back to school."

"I'll be fine," I said, rage growing inside of me.

"No you won't," he insisted.

"Yes I will!" I shrieked.

I was on him in an instant, rage fueling my speed and strength. I pinned him to the wall, hand clamped onto his throat and pushing him a few feet up the wall.

"This is what you could do to the living," he said smugly. "Do you want to risk doing that to someone who couldn't take it? Someone who breathes? Someone whose fragile neck could easily snap?"

I sighed, and dropped him. "You're right."

"You'll go back to school one day," he said, caressing my cheek. "Twenty or thirty years and your self-control will return."

"That long?" I asked.

"You'll find that the years race by when you're immortal," he said with a smirk. "In the meantime, the world awaits you. Where have you always wanted to go?"

"Well…" I considered. "I've always wanted to go to a Miami Lakers game."

"Perfect. We'll leave at dusk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This would be where Edd gets a bit Rev!**

**5**

"So you're not going to teach me stuff _before_ you take me places?" I asked that evening as we emerged from the abandoned house I'd woken up in.

"Think of this as a demonstration," Edd said slyly.

"So how are we going to get to Miami from here?" I asked. "Is this the speed lesson?"

"No, such a thing takes time to master," he explained. "I'll have to take you. We'll start on that tomorrow."

"So I have to…" I wondered.

"Get on my back," he finished. "This won't effect your manliness."

I rolled my eyes, and got on his back.

"Hold on," he said as he took off.

Being a vampire meant running faster than anyone would've thought possible. We went from Rhode Island to Florida in only ten minutes. He halted when we reached the ticket booth for the game, leaning against it to rest. The sign read "sold out."

I cursed.

Edd glanced up. "What?"

"It's sold out," I told him. "How do we get in?"

He chuckled. "Kevin, you have a lot to learn about being a vampire."

He walked up to the doorman.

"Hey!" the man yelled at him. "Let me see your ticket! It's sold out, so I know you don't have one!"

The ravenette peered up at the man, whose gaze suddenly went blank.

"You already took my ticket at the beginning of the game," Edd said, enunciating each syllable precisely. "You let my friend and I out so we could get something out of our car. Now, you are going to open the door for us and let us back inside."

Looking a little flustered, the man opened the door, and gestured inside politely.

"Thank you…" Edd straightened his nametag. "…Darrel."

He waved at me to follow him, and we went inside.

"That was awesome!" I said.

"You see how fun it is to be a vampire?" he asked, grinning up at me.

"Hell yeah!"

"We're just getting started."

I followed him into the crowd, and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs just in front of the court.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Watch, and learn," he told me.

After Edd had successfully stolen the ball, pulled some players' shorts down, and used invisibility to knock shots out of the air several times, he weaseled us into a Miami hotel.

"I guess this is as good of a place as any to station ourselves for the time being," he said as he shoved me into the hotel room. "Close the curtains. Vampires, true to stereotypes, can't handle sunlight. I'll find us a place underground soon."

As I closed the dusty curtains, I couldn't help but think that being a vampire wouldn't be so bad. Having these abilities and running around with a super hot vampire was actually looking fun. Where did that thought come from? Well, he was really adorable with those icy blue eyes and curly black hair. I turned and looked at him. He had his shirt off, and was reaching into his bag for another pair of clothes. He also got a pair for me, and turned to throw them at me.

I never considered myself gay, but looking at Edd now…

"What?" he asked as he smacked me in the face with a black wife beater and grey jeans.

I just smirked, and approached him. His eyes closed as my fingertips traced his bare sides, lips parting in a sigh.

"Stop it," he warned breathlessly. "Vampires are hyperaware, especially our nerve endings."

I didn't listen, I just leaned in and kissed his neck. I pulled back so we were face-to-face and looked him in the eyes, my lips just above his.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Really?"

"Eddward Vincent," he said. "I never lied about my identity, Kevin."

He turned and finished dressing, and I followed in suit.

"So that's all you're going to tell me?"

I heard him plop on the queen-sized bed. "You asked who I was. I told you."

"Where are you from? When were you turned? What was your life like?"

"You're not ready for this story."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't understand yet. Besides, we have all the time in the world."

"You'll have to tell me eventually."

He grunted, ignoring me. "We need to start your lessons."

The ravenette was off the bed and out of the room instantly, returning moments later with a large pack of Jell-O cups.

He ripped the package and held one up. "Lesson one."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sucking blood from humans take speed," he explained. "You want to take the blood you need and be gone in an instant so they don't know what hit them."

"You think they won't notice a large bite on their neck?"

"We'll get to that in lesson two. Anyway, when you can drain this cup in under a second, you can move on to humans."

"What does Jell-O have to do with blood?"

"Nothing. It's just twice as hard to suck, so if you can suck this down in under a second, blood will be even quicker."

I took the cup and opened it. "How hard can it be?"

Apparently, very hard. I couldn't get my teeth on the viscous mold, let alone slurp it up. Edd just stood there laughing at me during the five minutes it took to awkwardly clean the tiny cup.

"Not so easy, huh champ," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, tossing the cup at his face, only to have him super-speed to the bed and the cup miss.

"Keep practicing," he ordered. "No human blood until then. I put the bagged blood in the mini fridge if you get hungry."

Determined, I practiced all through the night. I got a little better, but I did not get the trick of it. At one point, Edd demonstrated, and I made the mistake of blinking and totally missing it. Before I blinked, the cup was full; after, the cup was licked clean. My mouth falling open, I asked him to do it again because I blinked, to which he replied "too bad" and turned the TV on to the news.

Giving up, I plopped down on the bed next to him, noticing how fixated he was on the news program. I watched, hearing the newswoman tell of an onslaught of mysterious attacks sweeping through the northwest.

"Vampires," he answered before I asked. "Modern vampires are becoming more and more vicious and idiotic. I have to be at the University of Florida at the end of the month for a briefing. Some elders and I need to decide what to do with the young cretins."

"Why the University of Florida?" I asked.

"It's exclusively for vampires," he explained. "The staff and students: all vampires."

"When do we leave?"

"I told you: When you've gotten enough training. So get through lesson one. I'll get you more Jell-O cups."

Seven hours and at least two-hundred Jell-O cups later, I finally slurped it down in a flash. I surprised myself and almost choked so I practiced on a few more until I was used to the sensation. By that point, it was time for lesson two.

"When feeding is done right, humans will never know what hit them," Edd began. "Vampire saliva contains a healing gland that can heal immediately."

"So what do I practice on?" I asked.

He craned his head to expose his neck. "Me. It works on vampires too. Just take some of my blood and then coat the bite wound in saliva. Remember, this must be done as quick as you slurped the Jell-O, but for the first tries you can go slow to get a feel for what you're doing."

He sat me on the bed next to him, and I chewed on my lip. "Won't that hurt you?"

He gave me a look. "I bit you, damned you for all eternity, and you don't want to get back at me?"

I shrugged.

"Just do it you baby!"

That did it. I started to lean in.

"You need to bite on the side of the neck, _next to_ the jugular," he instructed. "If you puncture the jugular, the human will die because you can't fix it with vampire saliva. Be careful."

Slowly, I dug my teeth into his neck. He hissed, grabbing my arms with an iron grip. I began to drink, and he moaned. His hand went under my shirt, and I now knew what he meant when he said vampires are hyperaware. Before I knew what was happening, we were half naked and passionately making out.

"Wait," I said as he licked the shell of my ear. "W-wait a minute."

"What?" he growled impatiently.

"I didn't close your wound," I told him.

I tipped his head to the side, and slowly ran my tongue over the wound, eliciting a slow moan from him. I watched in awe as the wound healed itself instantly.

"Let's be clear," he began, panting. "You can't do _this_ with victims."

"I know," I said.

I pushed Edd into the mattress and got on top of him.

He smirked. "Looks like you get to skip to lesson twelve: Vampire Sex."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I worked with Yunnora Lovespell to create a lemon for this story because she is a phenomonal writer and the emotion and passion she brought to the table really impressed me so I have decided to hand the story over to her. Please read her version you won't be disappointed. And be sure to check out my other works. Thanks!


End file.
